Allegiance
---- 'Main Hall ' The main hall is underneath a large atrium behind the brick facade of the building, and the floor gleams in dark, polished marble. In the centre of the floor is inlaid the three-dimensional star, surrounded by the legend, THE ORION ARM TREATY ORGANIZATION. The walls are covered in dark, polished wood, and a set of double doors bear the brass plaque marked simple, "Council Chamber". Potted trees and plants are intermixed with benches along the edges of the room, and the sound of soft music and bubbling water seems to give a sense of peace incongruent with the purpose of the building. A pair of armed guards in full dress uniform flank a set of lift doors at the far end of the room. The room is filled at most hours with a variety of uniformed beings, some Sivadian, some wearing the uniforms of other star nations. ---- Silvereye nods slowly to Amanda. "It's my firm conviction that this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better, and in that time we will sorely miss those we've lost this past week. They will soon have a lot of company." The Battleclaw seems rather somber as he speaks with Amanda near the Council Chambers. Amanda nods saying softly, "If i remain it is very likely I shall count myself among them as I am hardly a fighter with the skill or means to defend myself. My daughter and parents are already in the Orphic lottery and I long to go with them but do I have the right when brave men and women many with children themselves are ready to lay down their lives?" The NLM delegation enters the main hall of the OATO headquarters - something of a novelty for the group that was never a part of OATO. The first two people in are a First Sergeant with the namplate of 'Tullius Castus' and a massive man of dark complexion, with the rank of Private First Class and the name 'Al-Fulani'. The two men, noticeably not armed with rifles, glance left and right before nodding to the rest of the delegation behind. Silvereye shrugs lightly at Amanda. "As a civilian you have the right to choose for yourself and no one will think any less of you for choosing to flee. We, however, have another task today." He glances towards the New Lunites as they approach. "Perhaps we should head inside." And right behind the NLM soldiers comes their commanding officer, he looks around the setup and smiles wryly. At hearing Silvereye's words Gladstone nods to the demarian, "A good idea, I want to keep this short." In strides an ornately dressed figure in black cockade hat with gold trim. His hair has long since greyed and lines crease his face. A Marine marches at either side of him with their sidearms holstered. He strolls along toward the other delegates. Boomer follows the others, hands clasped behind his back, a cigar dangling from his jaw. Of course, it isn't long before he relunctantly takes it out. Amanda nods to Silvereye and turns breifly to the New Lunite delegation with a polite smile before filing past the RNS officers who stand sentry at the War room door Lucius jerks a finger at Boomer in a warning manner. "Private, I hear so much as a peep out of you unless the building's foundations are crumbling and the Phyrrians are attacking and I will beat you until your puking up your spinal cord." This is said quietly. Without waiting for acknowledgement, he heads forward at Gladstone's side, hand near his holster. ---- 'War Room ' The Incident Command Centre, as the door sign proclaims it, is known as the "War Room" to everyone else. Even the most cursory examination of this room would show it to be secure, and far beneath the ground level. The room is huge and somewhat dimly lit, and kept at a level cold enough that nearly all the personnel wear their jackets or tunics at all times. The lighting is a defused red most of the time, offset by an eerie green from viewscreens. The walls of the room are covered in displays, and consoles manned by Specialists and allied officers. The entire front wall is a gigantic viewscreen to which can be routed output from any console, or used as a video link. The room is set up with what amounts to a huge pit set into the floor, and in this is a gigantic map table with a map of the Orion Arm. Female specialists in blue serge uniforms push small model ships around the map to show the position of allied forces. Above the map table is projected a three dimensional map, which shows in more detail the exact position of allied fleets and vessels. Anachronistically, one wall holds a series of analog wall clocks, each with the name of a planet on a small card underneath it. ---- Gladstone nods curtly to the Battleclaw and follows him, saying to the demarian and the sivadian, "We're not convinced, it's all very well to suggest we put our petty squabbles aside, but we all know New Luna has tried to enter OATO for quite some time. Now you need what little firepower we have to offer, we're suddenly invited to join your grand alliance." He shakes his head, "If ever there was a time for running, this is it." The War Room has been outfitted for today's meeting. The map table has been covered by a faux-wood top and ringed with a set of chairs tailored to the specifications of each delegation and their race. Name placards in front of each station denote the identity of each delegation. So the marines enter behind their General. Lucius seems fairly eager about these talks, passing a nod to Silvereye with a grin (about what, who knows?) and then to several of the Specialist soldiers... who stare blankly at him. He takes up a position near Gladstone, hands at his sides. Amanda approaches the Sivadian Admiral as he approaches and leans into whisper. Martin nods to Lucius and takes up a position near the door. The marine looks around the room quickly. Tepaz, the stress marks in its bell glowing with the dim red lighting, glides towards its place at the table. "I believe we are here to discuss the application of more than one simultaneous tactic," Tepaz remarks after Gladstone, "one of which does indeed involve some of our citizens fleeing." Boomer moves up to escort position right, and scratches along the inside of one nostril with a gloved finger. Silvereye shrugs lightly as he heads towards the New Alhiran station, though his words are directed at Gladstone. "We've lifted our opposition to New Luna's entry into the OATO because as you've correctly guessed we need every available resource. That should be reason enough. However today the operative part of OATO is Orion Arm, not Treaty Organization as Dame Ramlan has courteously extended an invitation to all interested parties." He pauses, taking his seat. "And General, if you feel that your militia is capable of provisioning and protecting New Luna's two million citizens in a trek into deep space then you are welcome to walk out, but please note that no one here wants that. We are sincerely glad that you have come." "Quite so," says the Sivadian Admiral, "A pity rather. I have heard good things from several of my captains about the NLM's forces. Let us hope you may live up to their aplomb." He then leans in to listen to Amanda. Cue one Armi Teznonza and his entourage, composed of four other Timonae. He wears a bright blue suit, minus a tie, while his long silver hair is tied back into a pony tail. He and his entourage wait at the door for the time being, as if waiting to be guided towards towards his designated position. "You misunderstand me," says the General gruffly. "We can get enough New Lunite housed to escape, but our biggest housing complex and military resource that's jump capable are the same place." He frowns, "That would normally be classified, but in this situation we have to make things clear." He looks around the room, "We have a small fleet, which we could possibly through in with the rest of you, but the station..." He shakes his head, "You have a plan, I want to hear it, then we'll decide what to do, but right now... we're definitely leaning towards using our military for protecting those civilians assets that do make it out." As Boomer approaches General Gladstone's right, Lucius breaks off to speak with the Lieutenant of the Guard in this room. He motions to the entirety of the place. "Have you had this room swept for nano bugs? Is it under continual electronic monitering, Lieutenant?" His voice is gruff and to the point as he stares at the fancily clad Sivadian officer. Ellesmere strides into the war room, shown into the chamber by OATA attache personnel. He walks down into the pit, pausing here and there to peer around at the various clocks, displays, and maps. As he gets close to the group, he nods in greeting. "Good evening. My apologies for the late arrival. Traffic has been on the upswing in recent days." Silvereye shrugs lightly at General Gladstone. "True, we could probably rescue a good number of our citizens on the Paw's End flightdeck and then leave. If our sole purpose is to protect our bodies and our treasure, then perhaps we should use this final week to get our fleets in order, pick a direction, and travel in it. It is my assumption that in coming here the issue before us is not how best to protect our lives but to protect our way of life, the worlds that we call home and everything that home entails. My people, for one, are finished running." Martin chuckles lightly and glances around the room. "I suppose it is." He murmurs his reply to Boomer. "Even Ellesmere is here..... I voted for him." He grins to himself. The Sivadian admiral continues speaking with Amanda in a low whisper. Satisfied with the Lieutenant's answer, Lucius turns to see Ellesmere walking in. He offers the First Consul a quick salute and walks back to Gladstone's side, keeping a few meters away. "I concur with the Demarian," Ellesmere says, stopping to observe the map table. He clasps his hands behind his back. "The Solar Republic will allow anyone who wishes to depart the planet to do so, but the military will stand and fight for every last red inch of soil that remains on Mars." "Voting is for faggots." Boomer mutters, reaching up to adjust his belt. Armi Teznonza arches both brows as Ellesmere moves in, before moving away from the Martian leader. He turns to a member of his entourage, speaking with to them quietly in Timonese, before observing the map. He doesn't add anything yet. Lucius shoots Boomer one of /those/ looks before leaning in to whisper something to Gladstone. "I'll remember that next time fat fuck." Martin replies to Boomer. His brown eyes then go back to Lucius and Gladstone. "All very admirable," nods the New Lunite General. He raises an eyebrow and looks to both Ellesmere and Silvereye, "But we've studied my predecessor's last transmission and although not as rich in detail as we would have liked as to the phyrrians military capability, our studies of their ships..." A humorless smile, "If their numbers are anything like we've projected, a straight fight will lead to our getting our butts handed to us." He pulls out his PDA, "The Brigadier was unlike myself more in favor of a holding action of the Orion Arm's combined militaries defending ONE planet that we'd evacuate everyone we couldn't get aboard ship." He shrugs, "Too much like putting all your eggs in one basket to me..." Tepaz tilts slightly towards Ellesmere upon his arrival. The Xeter the rests upon its seat afterward. "I propose that the dire situation requires a multiple approach, which will require both resistance and dispersal. As the Battleclaw rightly pointed out, we are here to discuss the preservation of our way of life. I would like to learn whether the additional space offered by Hancock Station will be more likely to transmit that way of life, or its military might more likely to ensure the same. It seems to me that a way of life requires very few bodies, but will die utterly without those few." Ellesmere chuckles at Gladstone. "I daresay we'll have better luck defending Mars *on the ground* than you will keeping all the holes from getting punched in the big cans of air you're flying around in. I'll take my chances with the Outbackers and the Vanguard." Amanda nods once more to the Admiral and is ready to start moving toward the Sivadian delegation section of the table when her head jerks round toward Boomer and stops to whisper to a nearby Lieutenant speaking quietly while gesturing to the two arguing men "Nevertheless the Overmind's resources are not limitless." Silvereye replies to Gladstone. "However, it can use its resources more effectively than we can ours. When the Consul and myself speak about defending our homes we're not talking about simply dying for them. We expect casualties, military and civilian, to be very high. However we believe that tempting a war of attrition, in any sense, is suicide." He glances at Ellesmere. "I concede that we must defend the ground, but a defense which looks only to secure the ground is at best a delaying tactic. We cannot concede the stars." Ellesmere shrugs. "Can't take the stars without holding the land." He turns toward Silvereye. "Besides, while the Overmind may have limited resources, those resources are at least of singular purpose. Good luck finding common ground between our worlds in the next seven days." Silvereye shrugs at Ellesmere. "I wish to survive. I wish for my people to survive. Am I getting closer to common ground, Consul?" "I agree Battleclaw," nods the General. He lets out a long breath, "Bear in mind the phyrrians don't seem interested in conquering us, but wiping us out. They have no need to fight us on the ground, they can even with low tech bombardment wipe us out if they gain superiority in space. We can't let them have that." Boomer offers Martin an accepting shrug of his shoulders. "Probably fucking should." "Common cause, perhaps, but not common ground," the Consul replies. "We could all unite and pick a sector of space to defend. Whose shall it be? Sivad's? Demaria's? New Luna's? The Sol System? How do we spend our resources? Whose banner do we rally behind? This is the common ground that we have to find, and that's an impossibility." "On Antimone," Armi Teznonza says, as he looks between those gathered. "We have started to impliment an evacuation policy, as well as preperations for long term underground habitats for our cursed Antimone statergy." He pauses, leaning forward to rest his hands upon the edge of the table. "We know we have enough time, as our military leaders believe that the first attacks will most likely happen upon New Luna, La Terre or Ungstir. There is still a chance that we could be one of the first planets to come under attack." "Perhaps we should think less about the common ground we should defend than the common ground we should attack." Silvereye replies to Ellesmere before glancing at Gladstone. "Granted, but unfortunately we may need to allow the Phyrrians a window of attack. If our fleets remain behind to defend our worlds they will be destroyed and we will have conceded the stars." Gladstone nods to Silvereye, "They attack us, we attack the Overmind?" He shakes his head, "So we'd wipe them out and come back to find our homes gone? Or do you suggest a pre-emptive strike?" Ellesmere tilts his head, considering the Battleclaw's words. "Where exactly would you propose to attack?" He crosses his arms before himself. "It's not that I hate the idea - it's just the kind of batshit crazy kind of thing my wife would expect me to do. But it seems to me like covering myself in honey and leaping into an anthill." Gladstone nods in agreement with the Consul, finds himself doing so and growls to himself. The Admiral, William Cottington, departs from the company of Amanda and strides to his designated spot along the table. "I agree that a strike may be our best option," he says, removing his scabbard and easing slowly into his designated seat, "If so bold a move does not fancy this delegation, however, may I suggest we determine the Phyrrians primary targets." Lucius points a finger at Boomer. "Out. Now." He seems pretty serious. Silvereye shakes his head at Gladstone. "As I'm sure Brigadier General Ryan's last transmission showed you a pre-emptive strike would be a meat grinder where our fleets would likely be destroyed before reaching their objective and in no position to offer even a last ditch defense. The Devastator Fleet must be away from Phyrria before we can strike it. It seems that destroying the Overmind is the best option, but we must assume that the Overmind has anticipated the strategy and prepared defensive measures." He pauses as the Sivadian Admiral speaks, nodding to allow him the floor. Martin shrugs at Boomer. The Martian then sighs and goes back to looking the room over. His eyes go over each delegate then over to Lucius. Boomer nods, and moves to leave, hands sliding into pockets. Amanda clears her throat "I apologize for the interuption as work already seems somewhat underway but I wish to thank you all for coming tonight. I wish I could find more joy in the fact that we are at last here together but it brings home with frightening clarity the threat we are facing. My own part here is not to plot military strategy so our admirals will do most of the talking. I ask that you please present your military or diplomatic ID to the leftenant coming around for security purposes Ellesmere peers and looks over at Amanda. "I got screened at the door coming in. Good heavens, I could be a nanobot version of Darian Ellesmere sent to blow up in the room if those checks weren't being done until we were *in* the war room." Armi Teznonza shakes his head and gives a smirk. "What about striking without ships?" he mutters under his breath to himself. He joins Ellesmere in the peer towards Amanda with a shocked expression on his face, and gives a rather indignant snort. Amanda nods "They were done at the door. I wish to do them again. I'd rather be paranoid than breached The New Lunite General waves off the sivadian's request, and practically growls at the young man approaching him for his ID, his real attention is given to the timonae, "Missiles or some nall technology you lot salvaged from the last war?" The you lot is aimed at the sivadian admiral and the battleclaw. Ellesmere sighs at Amanda. "If it makes you feel important, fine." He takes out his ID card - again - to show to the leftenant when he finally works his way around. Martin rolls his eyes and offers his ID up. "Trained assasin here aye?" He snorts. Cottington gives a slight smirk toward the Councillor then turns back to the delegation. "It would seem our gracious host is paranoid," he says as he offers up his credentials to the man coming around, "If only the rest of our Councillors were so thorough." Tepaz shifts its mass to retrieve the identification from beneath its bell. "I am no expert in matters of physics, but may I make another proposal for the weakening of the Overmind?" Ellesmere glances toward the Centauran, intrigued. Silvereye offers up his ID as well, but without comment. He then spreads his paws towards General Gladstone as if to show that he has nothing to hide. "I would sleep better at night, General, if Demaria had a handful of coreseekers ready to be aimed at Phyrria. It's simply not the case." The then glances at Tepaz. Cottington folds his hands before him on the table. "Proceed, Xeter. All ideas would be appreciated here I am sure." Gladstone raises an eyebrow at Lucius and nods, before he can relay the sergeants suggestion to the rest, he's distracted by the leftenant again, the General flashes his ID with a frown finally, before nodding to Silverye, "My guard here suggests a nuclear bombardment I believe, though I'm sure they'd have a defence network for that sort of attack." He looks to Tepaz. "Suppose a Spindrive field containing on the order of ten to the fourteenth kilograms of matter, or several times that," Tepaz proposes, "were to collapse while co-located with a greater amount of matter. What magnitude of energy might be released into realspace?" Armi Teznonza holds up his ID to the Leftenant and rolls his eyes. He slowly turns his head to look towards the New Lunite General. "There is a human saying that I am fond of; Two kill two birds with one stone... Can we not use asteroids as our stones?" He then glances towards the rest of the assembled representatives. However, he watches Tepaz with a rather slack jawed expression. "Somebody get me a calculator," mutters the General. Ellesmere pales a bit at the Centauran's matter-of-fact description of a doomsday device. "I suspect it turns Jupiter into a sun." His voice is cold, sharp-edged. Silvereye nods slowly to the Timonae. "An option certainly worth considering, though the lack of an Ungstiri delegation limits our expertise." He quirks a brow at the Xeter. "I doubt any of us here are theoretical physicists, Xeter." Martin blinks a few times and looks over at the Centuaran. He murmurs something in Latin lowly to himself. "Are we speaking of using the Maltarian device," asks Cottington of Ellesmere. Gladstone frowns at the First Consul, "Well, it's already been tested I believe." "As Antimone's representative has pointed out, the asteroid over which New Luna has control is a quite large stone that we might throw. I am very much gratified that the representative from New Luna has chosen to announce to us the existance of this Spindrive." Tepaz continues, "Now, as to the physics of this or the star-igniting technology, I believe we should call for a technical advisor." Amanda reflects "Pity we cannot use Odari for said purpose" "Is this plan wise?" asks Cottington, "Should this fail, would we only succeed in leaving the New Lunites without their means of evacuation?" Gladstone just stares. "You want to do WHAT to my station?!" Ellesmere lifts his eyebrows as the General responds to the suggestion. Martin lets out a low growl and stares at Tepaz and frowns. Silvereye nods slowly to Cottington. "I agree. Doomsday measures and dropping stations should not be a policy of first resort. However, the Demarians would gladly sacrifice Moonstalker Station if it meant ending the threat. But since Moonstalker is not equipped with an FTL drive that's easy for me to say." Armi Teznonza gives a nod of agreement to Tepaz. He then glances towards Amanda, offering a curious look. Then, he glances back towards Gladstone. "Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good of the Orion Arm. If Antimone had the resources to operate a giant ball of rock in the guise of a station, then we would offer it up for this purpose. However, we don't. If it does go ahead, we will try to help with evacuations, if we can." Cottington's expression grows stern. "And should this fail," he reiterates dryly, "What is our contingency?" "Can the Phyrrian fleet function in the Tomin Nebula?" Ellesmere inquires. Silvereye glances at Ellesmere. "Can ours?" He pauses. "There is the issue of Savant's weapon, if it still exists." Gladstone shakes his head, "That's all very well for ending the war... What about after? It would be very short-sighted of me to offer up our best means of defending my world to fight off one invader just to be conquered by another who'd take advantage of our... position." "I'm less worried about our fleet functioning there and more worried about our civilian ships and the Orphic," the First Consul replies to the Battleclaw. "Could they make Tomin Kora a safe haven while the militaries deal with the Phyrrians?" Amanda hms "Could the Junkyard be used in the manner you've suggested Hancock be used or in similar fashion "I fancy the Phyrrians would fair better in the nebula than ours," Cottington says, "The nebula limits our ability to detect threats and the machines interpret scanner data far faster than we. They may hide for a while, but I believe we would only cause further disadvantage to ourselves. I doubt even the brigands there will fair well." Ellesmere scratches the back of his head as he considers Cottington's words. "You might be right, but it occurs to me that through all this 092266 nonsense, Tomin Kora has never once been attacked." Tepaz makes a gesture toward Silverye and Cottington. "Your point is taken. But I believe we should put all resonable options on the table. An extermination is a quite different situation for which to prepare than a 'mere' invasion." Tepaz asks then, "What is this weapon from Savant, and where might it be?" Armi Teznonza shakes his head, muttering out, "Maza's bleeding tits." He frowns. "So New Luna is more important than the entire Orion Arm? We don't /have/ a big rock, and we're perfectly fine on Antimone." he growls at the New Lunite General. However, he pauses and offers an arched brow towards Cottington, then to Tepaz. Gladstone growls, "It's /my/ rock." He shakes his head, "It's easy for the rest of you to suggest I just let you blow it up." Ellesmere sighs. "And this is what I meant by the difference between common cause and common ground." Silvereye growls lightly at Amanda. "Good luck getting the pirates who run it to hand over control. The Junkyard is not an option until the murderers who operate it are removed." He shrugs at Ellesemere. "Tomin Kora has no infrastructure to disrupt. Nothing of consequence. Demaria was never attacked either, but we don't assume any safety." The Battleclaw then turns to Tepaz. "Savant was able to disable the RNS through the use of some cloud possibly controlled from La Terre. Very powerful device if it didn't disappear along with his soldiers." "The cloud disappeared within the outer system of Ikeopo," Cottington adds, "I fear we have yet to learn anything on it either. The vessels within it were unharmed, while our vessels suffered systems failures. How Savant's fleet was guarded, I know not." Ellesmere coughs. "Battleclaw, with all due respect, Tomin Kora has everything significant to disrupt. That little bowl it's hiding under is all that protects Shadowheart from the tender mercies of poison atmosphere and subzero temperatures. Tomin Kora has ships coming and going all the time. It relies on internal infrastructure for spaceport systems, sewers, atmospherics - everything. It's like a spaceship, really. Quite vulnerable to that sort of thing. However, it's tucked nicely into that nebula." "I still want to know what I get in return for me letting you blow up my best means of defending myself," insists the New Lunite General. Lucius drums his fingers against his leather holster, watching the proceedings with more than a passing interest. "It still does not change the fact that Tomin Kora is nothing of consequence." Silvereye replies to Ellesmere before turning to Gladstone. "I'm sure arrangements could be made to assist New Luna in constructing a new fortress." The Consul mutters: "Missing my point." But drops it beyond that. Instead, he wanders closer to the map table to study the layout of the Orion Arm. "I want guarantees," grumbles Gladstone. "I'm not going to have to explain this to my people on little more than the Battleclaw's word." He does however shoot the demarian a more kindly look, "Which might be enough for me, but it'd be a tough sell to the home team." Martin stares blanking from delegate to delegate. The Martian watches in silence, his hand brushes against is pistol's grip from time to time. Amanda hms "If we're planning on facing down Phyrians, we have precious little hope if the combined might of the multiverse can't scare a bunch of pirates or their coffers buy them off." Armi Teznonza shakes his head at the New Lunite Officer once more. However, he gives a nod to Silvereye. "We will attempt to aid in the construction of a new fortress, as well" he agrees. Then, back towards the rest of the group. "What about if we seize the Junkyard and Tomin Kora? If we're intended to fight together, then this could be a premiere chance for us to learn." He then leans back to speak with another member of his entourage. "Demaria was never attacked either, Consul." Silvereye replies after a twitch of his ears. "But that does not lead me to conclude that the Sand Mother is safe." He turns back to Gladstone. "Sacrificing Hancock should not be a part of our initial plans. It should be something which arises from the situation in battle, a contingency at best." The Battleclaw shakes his head at Teznonza. "The Junkyard wiped out a Nall fleet. We would learn only that we shouldn't have wasted our forces for nothing." Ellesmere shrugs, a philosophic look on his face. "Well, if Demaria was never attacked, that obviously has *everything* to do with the fact that it's inside a nebula. Oh, wait. It's *not*." He shakes his head. "Maybe it's true that *Demaria* is of no consequence to the Phyrrians, but if they wanted to truly show they could reach everyone, it would have been done to Tomin Kora. This might also explain their alliance with the Odarites. If my stellar cartography isn't too rusty, Odari is also within that nebula. But if my idea is dismissable, I can return to Mars and make my preparations." "I might not like the man politically," says the General. "But he has a point." Indeed," Tepaz reponds, "The Junkyard is a valuable asset as well. We must convince its residents to aid us, or at least not to hinder our efforts. So too with the Odarites. Should the Overmind succeed in removing the rest of us, Odari and Tomin Kora will not remain protected by the nebula forever." Silvereye shakes his head at Ellesmere. "I'm not saying that it should be dismissed off hand, but that it's a rather large assumption to make. Impossible? No. Improbable? I think so, but an interesting corollation with the Odarites...My government had been grappling for a reason why they would pick the Odarites and not a similarly morally defunct race. However, I doubt that the Odarites would long remain on the losing side if we could demonstrate the defeat of Phyrria. I spoke with Minister Zrt'kfr, and he is not a happy bug." "I suspect he's under a great deal of stress," Ellesmere replies with a chuckle. Armi Teznonza gives Silvereye a look. "Fleet to fleet, wasn't it?" he says. "But as our Centauran counterpart suggested, perhaps words will be more powerful than brute force." He then glances towards Ellesmere, watching the Martian leader, before glancing towards Silvereye with a questioning look. "But what proof have we of the nebula being a hindrance to the Phyrrians," Cottington presses, "There are several planets outside of the nebula for which there have been no attacks." Armi Teznonza gives Silvereye a look. "Fleet to fleet, wasn't it?" he says. "But as our Centauran counterpart suggested, perhaps words will be more powerful than brute force." He then glances towards Ellesmere, watching the Martian leader, before glancing towards Silvereye with a questioning look. "But what proof have we of the nebula being a hindrance to the Phyrrians," Cottington presses, "There are several planets outside of the nebula for which there have been no attacks." Gladstone raises an eyebrow to Silvereye, "I can't imagine why, our hated Brigadier General showing the galaxy what they were up to." Amanda frowns "I was about to say that attacking Odari might yield us some information on phyrian weaknesses but if the location of odari presents a problem for phyria they aren't likely to share that information, yet battleclaw if your earlier conjecture into the part the odarites have played in this are correct battleclaw odati is a tactical necessity "I believe a combination of force and diplomacy is in order for the Odarites," Cottington says, "The Admiralty has been considering pulling a portion of our blockade fleet in the Nocturn System to establish a blockade in the Lumir System. If they are found not to be agreeable, then we can at least stem the flow of supplies to Phyrria henceforth." "I can't give you any proof that the Decimator Fleet will collapse if it enters that nebula," Ellesmere says with a shrug. "And I doubt we'll get the Phyrrians to either tell us or volunteer one of their ships to test the theory. But it's a logistical nightmare to organize ships around the Orphic. Better to pick a place that's *possibly* safe to gather the civvy fleet than to sit parked outside the one world that's been blown up by intergalactic bad guys more times than an Odarite can count." With a somewhat alarmed look, Lucius whispers something to Gladstone. "And conjecture is all we have regarding the Odarites." Silvereye replies to Amanda before turning to the others. "I am not overly concerned with the Odarites. Phyrria is hardly strapped for the supplies that Odari could give them, a blockade may be counter-productive and tip our hand to the Phyrrians." He nods to Ellesmere. "What the civilians do and where they organize is of no real concern to me." Martin lets his brown eyes wander. He listens but only half heartily. Ellesmere blinks at Silvereye. "No real concern?" "In the sense that it interferes with our military efforts." Silvereye explains. "Unless we're discussing becoming a bodyguard for the Orphic?" "We are here to discuss our defence against the Phyrrians," Cottington urges, "Not to discuss the retreat of civilians. Let us focus on that for the moment." Ellesmere shrugs. "Battleclaw, I thought we could at least come to common ground on what to do with our civilians and then continue coming up with all manner of wild ideas for throwing rocks, or flinging poo, or setting off doomsday devices. Protecting the civilians *is* part of the defense against the Phyrrians. You people can stand here and bicker about who sacrifices what bit of their personal pride to the cause. I've got a war to prepare for." He nods curtly to the general. "Good evening." With that, he starts making his way up to the doors. "Vollista," says Armi Teznonza as he looks towards Ellesmere. "It's a reasonable distance away from the other planets within the Orion Arm. Val Shohob is in the general vacinity, too." He pauses, before asking, "Does anyone know Ydahr's stance on all this?" "Or it might entice the phyrrians to break the blockade," suggests Gladstone to Cottington. He listens to Lucius and nods, "What do we do about the non-evacuated civilians? New Luna probably can evacuate I'm told, but not all worlds are so lucky." Gladstone nods and adds, "Please." "That is a matter we have considered, which is why we have yet to move on such a plan," Cottington answers Gladstone, then addresses the delegation again, "We do feel however that the Odarites likely hold information that will be crucial to our efforts. I am not aware of any other vessels entering Phyrrian space for quite some time." Amanda blinks "Having the civillian refugees in a potentially safe place can allow the military to focus its energies elsewhere surely that has consequence. I would like to think we all value the safety of our refugees." Tepaz motions toward Cottington. "I agree that diplomacy toward Odari, supported by the threat of military force, is in both our and their best interests, provided it does not interfere with our other efforts." Tepaz remarks, without response to the departure of Ellesmere, "Vollista may provide some defense to civilians, if not military forces." Ellesmere stops near the doors, which are opened by OATO attache officers. He turns to regard the group at the table. "I'm not trying to leave so you'll ask me to stay. If I leave, it's because I understand that the time we have left to ready for this can be measured in hours. We don't have time for this. We don't have time to dream up or test madcap armaggedon bombs. We don't have time to make a catapult to fling things at Phyrria. For all we know, they aren't even waiting until the 22nd to strike. For all we know, this war could begin in *minutes*." Silvereye glances over his shoulder as Ellesmere moves to leave. "All the more reason to continue working together rather than deliberately misconstruing what is being said here. Your choice, Consul." "And you may have noticed," says the General. "That we are working towards a solution, if it begins in minutes, we'll all die. If it does take another week, we should spend that time preparing, which we're trying to do." "I misconstrue *nothing*," the First Consul replies. "No one in this room has worked *together* since this began. You're fooling yourself if you believe otherwise. We're all so frightened that we're going to give up something of ourselves - our pride, our property - that we can't see past the sacrifices to make the hard choices. It's just the way we are. And the Phyrrians don't have that weakness." "Quite," Cottington says with a nod to the Xeter, "And we need not commit but a fraction of our force against the Odari." He turns toward the departing Martian Delegate. "I am all for more conventional means." "The First Consul is right." Lucius doesn't seem to care he's one of the lowest ranking members of the room as he speaks up. "We either form a common fleet or military and commit to a strategy or we are all dead." Silvereye arches a brow at the First Consul. "Frightened to give something up? You're the one being unrealistic about the sacrifices you will have to make if you walk out of here now and suppose that you can turn the Solar System into a fortress capable of withstanding the siege tht is on the horizon." He glances at Lucius as he speaks. "I already said I'd offer the station," replies the General. "I just need a guarantee we'd have a similiar defense built for us after the war, not an unreasonable request." He glances towards Lucius, "Which we are trying to do." Martin looks over to Lucius and then to First Consul and nods. "Knew I voted for him for a reason." He murmurs to himself with a sly grin. Ellesmere laughs sharply. "I include myself in the critique, Battleclaw. I don't consider myself any better than the rest of you, but I have 200-million people on Mars, waiting for me to make a decision, and I'd hate for that decision to have been wasted on a two-day trip to Sivad to accomplish nothing at all when I could have been back on Mars, strategizing for whatever defense could be mounted for the Solar Republic." "Then sit down with us and give yourself a chance." Silvereye urges Ellesmere. "I'm not sure that I recommend something as drastic as what the Sergeant suggested but you are right, we should turn to more practical matters. There is no magic bullet, as the humans say." Cottington's expression grows dour. "I see that this meeting is already dissolving into chaos. We are wasting time bickering at this juncture that could be better spent developing a strategy. Either we return to the discussion or I feel my time may, likewise, better be spent back at Admiralty House." Amanda hms "our goal in all honesty seems three pronged protect civilians, deal with odari and get some kind of offense against phyria. short of hurling hancock do we have a tactical prayer at this last. What about something other than brute force a virus or something The First Consul grunts, tugs at his sleeves, then shrugs at the attaches. They close the doors as he makes his way back down to the map table. "My flight doesn't leave for another two hours, in any event," he grumbles. "To which we have said that we will be willing to assist," Armi Teznonza points out to the New Lunite Officer. The Timonae then goes silent, as he listens to Ellesmere speak. "He does have a good point," comes the agreement. "We are wasting time sitting around sqabbling like infants. Antimone is willing to call up its reserves, commence a draft and commandeer ships bearing an Antimone registry in these dire times." "Sivad has already taken its reserve fleet out of ordinary and called up its reservists," Cottington adds. "I believe we can agree to General Gladstone's request for military protection after the war, if only to reserve the station for a contingency plan as the Battleclaw suggested," Tepaz remarks. The Xeter motions toward Amanda and then Lucius, "In addition to a distributed effort such as a virus, we must answer concrete questions regarding the placement of ships." Ellesmere scratches his chin, then quirks a brow as his PDA bleeps. He plucks it from his pocket and taps a button, activating the display. "Interesting." He glances over at Gladstone. "I think the war already started. Waldheim's without power." "And we remember how that strategy worked for you during the Birthright War," says Gladstone. "Please reconsider." Silvereye glances at Ellesmere, then turns to the aides in the room. "Can we get a status report on Waldheim? It /is/ in your empire, isn't it?" Ellesmere smirks, shaking his head. "Sivadian protectorate. Sorry. They keep taking bits and pieces of us." "Sivad has several hundred vessels to commit," Cottington states flatly then faces Ellesmere. "Or the grid overloaded," he says, "The fact that I have yet to be notified likely signifies that it is far too early to tell." Armi Teznonza gives a long look towards Silvereye, before appearing towards Amanda. He motions with his head towards the Sivadian woman. He doesn't add anything else just yet. "It's not a grid overload," the First Consul states flatly. He regards Cottington with a neutral demeanor as he adds: "Waldheim is yours, but you didn't seriously think the Solar Republic wouldn't slip a spy or to in the population, did you?" Amanda gives a stricken look "So how much can you tell me First Consul? Is there something left for our fleet to defend out there?" Silvereye hmms lightly, his tail twitching as he waits for more information. "Every power station, all over the planet, just shut down, simultaneously," Ellesmere says, tucking the PDA back into his pocket. "They aren't overloaded. They simply cannot be reactivated. Period. Hospitals are on bare minimum with gasoline generators." "The question remains," Tepaz interjects, "Even if the question of 'when' may have just become moot. How many shall we send, and where?" Martin nods to Lucius. "I'm going to go check on the General." He says quietly then makes his way for the exit. "Well, if I was planning an invasion, I'd want to soften up the target first," Ellesmere replies. "Waldheim's spaceports are paralyzed. The ships that were on the ground are disabled too." Silvereye frowns. "If the Phyrrians have the ability to suppress all power transmission over a given area...What chance do we have?" Lucius is suddenly thrust in the room full of heavyweights as New Luna's representative. An officer peers at the enlisted man out of the corner of the room with distaste. Well, if one's going to eat a shit sandwich he may as well add some ketchup. He grins, then says, "Planet power grids are not shielded military ship power grids, Battleclaw. So I ask again - are we moving out on Phyrria or not?" Armi Teznonza leans back, speaking with one of his aides again in Timonese. He gives a nod to his aide. Then, back to the rest of the table. "Perhaps we should declare ourselves in a state of war against the Phyrrian-Odarite Alliance? Let the free people of the Orion Arm know that we are under attack?" "I think it's pretty obvious that we need to do what we can for the people on Waldheim," Ellesmere says, shrugging. "Form a common fleet, land rescue ships in nearby wilderness - away from cities and spaceports, and get any refugees we can. Send them off to the Orphic." Silvereye quirks a brow at Ellesmere. "The Orphic holds less than ten thousand. A flotilla of defenseless civilian ships gathering in one place is a death sentence. What if the Decimator Fleet is waiting for us? We don't have enough information, word should be getting out from ships in orbit." He then glances at Lucius. "From what the Consul has said the ships were shut down, independent power grids being shut down over an area. A very troubling development." "I meant send them *to* the Orphic, maybe in the Tomin Nebula, while someone goes to have a chat with the bugs about their deal with the machines," Ellesmere says. Amanda nods "We need to get as many off waldheim as we can and get the orphic on its way. It's the only immediate solution we have. i've never liked the orphic solution but its unfortunately as safe as any planet we've got "I would not care to declare war upon Odari unless it becomes unavoidable. But it seems we have a disagreement on military tactics," Tepaz remarks with a motion toward Silvereye. "Supposing a massed assault upon Phyrria is not the correct tactic, what tactics remain? A distributed defense of planets? A somewhat-concentrated escort for fleeing ships?" Silvereye nods to Amanda. "This is entirely your jurisdiction, if you feel that's the best course of action then who am I to object?" He turns back to Ellesmere. "Suppose the war is starting. We still have to decide what to do with our fleets, I believe each world is best suited to construct its own local defense with ground forces." He then shrugs at Tepaz. "Escort or massed assault, I don't have any faith in a piecemeal approach." Lucius nods at Silvereye. "Okay, so I was wrong. Fair enough. In any case - are we all willing to send aide to Waldheim? And to escort the Orphic?" Tapping his fingers on the holodisplay table, he continues. "We can't throw all our eggs into escort, Battleclaw. Because it leaves our planets defenceless. Nobody is willing to do that. We can reduce our front by evacuating New Luna and La Terre immediately." "The Lady knows if they'll be waiting or not," says Armi Teznonza. "We will dispatch three armed freighters to recon the area if no one else is going to do it. If we all run in, then there's a good chance that we're only walking into a trap." His attention then goes to Tepaz, and he listens curiously. "I believe the First Consul commented earlier that it could be a good idea to soften up the Phyrrians first." "I mentioned that the Phyrrians would soften *us* up first," the First Consul says as his PDA beckons again. He grumbles, takes it from his pocket and calls up the display. Then the blood drains from his face. "The only way we can win this in the end is by destroying the Overmind. Coreseeker, multiple plasma bombs from orbit or ground, nukes. Ground assault. Those are our options. We need to choose. Like.. now." Lucius says, looking at the holo display as it is adjusted. The room seems abuzz with activity. "Ye Gods... it's started." Silvereye blinks as his own PDA goes off, after reading the screen he glances at Ellesmere. "I don't believe that anyone in this room would object if you have to see to this as best you can...But please, return when you can, and Brakir have mercy." The First Consul knits his brow, switches off the PDA display, and shoves it back into his pocket. "The Vanguard fleet will be at your disposal, whatever you decide. But I'm going now. The Solar Republic just lost 4-million people." He pauses, waiting for the number to sink in, and then shakes his head. "The ones that are left need to know I'm alive and that we've got a plan. Make sure we have a plan." He nods to the others, then walks back to the doors. Amanda nods as she looks down at her PDA once more "Get evacuation to the orphic started...now whose escorting to tomin , rns will commit ships... go "Xeter," says Gladstone, "Send me those engineers ASAP." Silvereye hmms, sitting back in his chair. "The Sergeant is right. We have to attack the Overmind, but we also have to be prepared for the fact that the Overmind might not be there." Oh, even Armi Teznonza's own PDA goes off, he surveys it, before slowly standing himself with a shocked look. "We're going to return to Antimone and start our evacuations of the planet," the Timonae says. "Any ship we can spare, that is armed, will be ready for when the word comes. May the Lady smile upon you all, my friends." Tepaz lightly drums the ends of limbs aimlessly on its seat as the news comes in. "In addition, the representative from Antimone had a valid suggestion. We must send scouts or probes to insure intelligence awareness of all points of attack..." Tepaz gestures to Gladstone. "Done." The Xeter continues. "Shall we assault what may possibly contain the Overmind?" Now that he's in this discussion, Lucius has no qualms about speaking up, even when the General is back in the room. "Seems like the only way. If we evacuate all two million of New Luna's inhabitants, where can they go? And sir, should we start said evacuation?" Silvereye shakes his head. "A direct assault on the Decimator Fleet, especially if the Overmind isn't there, is going to waste our fleet. It's possible that the Overmind has calculated these attacks to provoke a response, and they will get one, but we can't rush into a disaster." "Immediately," nods Gladstone. "Primary deep space co-ordinates will be transmitted as soon as we finish this meeting." Armi Teznonza makes his way towards the door quickly, withdrawing his PDA as he goes. His entourage follow him as well, one evening opening the door. Silvereye nods to Gladstone. "If nothing else we should at least designate a fleet rendezvous in the event that the war begins." Silvereye nods to the General. "When the Decimator Fleet moves, then." "That might be too late," growls the New Lunite. "But agreed, it's a hell of a risk, order now and create panic, or wait and hope we can use the interim to prepare better." "We can meet at the temple in deepspace, sir. It's an abandoned space platform and would be a good landmark for us. Fulani, make sure you're ready to send this out." Lucius says to the junior soldier, who nods. Then he turns to Silvereye. "Looks like we have to wait for them to move out. We should have a common fleet rendezvous ASAP and have them wait out in the deep; we can call this Fleet A, for assault. We also need to designate part of our fleets for the refugees. Fleet B. The rest will have to stay and defend. This sound reasonable?" "Immediate defense, a massed fleet for combined assault, and protection for groups of refugees," The Xeter summarizes. "This seems reasonable." Silvereye hmms at Lucius. "The exact composition of our fleets will of course be up to the respective governments but I can agree to the rendezvous point provided we are give coordinates. I'm not familiar with it." "We'll have the co-ordinates hand delivered," says the General. "We're going to have to risk local comms, but I see no reason to broadcast over interstellar." "Jump to New Luna. Jump into deepspace towards the rest of the Orion Arm. Jump 90 and you're there. It's far enough and hidden enough that it's not a destination anyone goes to. We found it by chance when we were salvaging and mapping." Lucius says to Silver, shaking his head at Gladstone and smiling weakly. "Or do that," says the General. Silvereye shakes his head. "I'd rather have it in writing. So we don't get lost." Silvereye nods, taking both of directions and tucking them into his jacket. "Thank you. As for what exactly we do when we get there...I don't know. I suspect we'll plan the exact operation when we arrive, right now we need information. And the Odarites are the first step." "Think you can bully them into telling us something?" asks Gladstone. Silvereye shakes his head. "Not particularly, no. But we have other ways." The Battleclaw rises. "I should check in with my home government as I believe we all have enough to think about for now." "Likewise," nods the General. He offers his hand, "A pleasure." Silvereye takes it. "You as well, General. I wish that we were working together under better circumstances." "Should we prepare to move at least the platoon out sir? I'm not quite sure if we're making a ocmmon fleet, but it might be a good idea. Especially the small worlds. Quaquan, Antimone, La Terre and New Luna are all small enough that creating a common fleet would greatly strengthen us, yeah?" Lucius suggests. Gladstone nods and looks to his entourage, "Home time people, we have work to do." Tepaz rises from its seat and tilts slightly to Gladstone upon making its way toward the exit. "New Luna will have the engineers, if such is possible. May we implement all methods we have chosen, wisely." "Well then. Yes sir. I can't believe Luna is gone... Humanity's ancestral grounds are almost destroyed now." Lucius seems somewhat shocked at the news, finally letting it show. He salutes Amanda and Tepaz. "Thank you." Then he gets ready to follow Gladstone out. "I hope so Xeter," nods the New Lunite. "For all our sakes." He reaches over and pats Lucius on the back, "There'll be time to grieve later. But not today, not for a lot of days." "Hard to believe, all things concidered, sir. Lotta work to get done." Lucius admits. "But at least we got something accomplished tonight." ---- Return to the year 3007. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs 4